


Looking for the Lights

by jackiewrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewrites/pseuds/jackiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of unrelated one-shots/drabbles from prompts on my tumblr.  Ratings may vary. Mainly Olicity. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hockey Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: semi establis-Olicity broken up thory and Team Arrow- Felicity has 2 tickets hockey game the men of team arrow fight for the last ticket.. felicity just rolls her eyes and lets them fight and do small things for her.. but at the end tells him she's taking Thea ;D

AN:  _(I misunderstood the prompt, so Olicity is broken up, oops...sorry)_

* * *

 

It was funny really, what she could get these guys to do for her. 

It had all started about three weeks ago when her mother won some hockey tickets in Vegas. The Starling City Saints were playing their rivals with home town advantage. Her mother insisted she take them, stating there was no way in hell she was going all the way to Starling just to watch a hockey game.

Her mother was never one for sports. Neither was she for that matter, but with her and Oliver being on unstable ground after their breakup, she figured she deserved a break from all the tension.

Everything was going smoothly up until Roy “ _discovered_ ” her tickets. She was still sketchy on the details of how exactly Roy “ _accidentally_ ” knocked over her purse, and the tickets “ _just happened_ ” to fall on the floor.  

Roy had tried to rope Thea into his plea for the extra seat.

“Come on babe, this is the Saints vs the Devils. Epic rivalry. These tickets have been sold out for month. This can be my birthday gift for the next three years.” He begged.

To which Thea responded with, “Ha! Nice try, but I’m staying out this one.”

That’s when Roy’s famous back-rubs came into play. After a long night of staring at monitors, Roy judged correctly that the strain on Felicity’s back was starting to get to her. It was nice at first to think he was concerned enough to think of her in that way. It wasn't until he casually mentioned that if she was still looking for a plus one, he could be a fun partner in crime.

Felicity nearly broke his pinky finger in retaliation.

Thea laughed at his lame attempt.

Digg, however, was subtle.  _Or tried to be_. He would casually mention how much he loved going to games with his father and uncles when he was a kid. He would also throw into the conversation that he wanted baby Sara growing up loving sports as much as he did.

If he showed up at the foundry with a Big Belly burger, fries, and chocolate shake specially ordered just for her, well than that was just a coincidence.  _According to him._

Oliver’s attempt was enraging.

They hadn't spoken much since their breakup. Strictly arrow business only. He was keeping his distance and refused to discuss why he had decided to end things.

So when he casually mentioned if he could have both of the tickets, she lost her damn mind.

“Okay, that’s it!” She yelled while also slamming her hands down on her work station.

All members of team arrow jumped at the sound and turned to look at her in shock.

“I made my decision.” Felicity was now using her loud voice. “Thea, do you like hockey?!”

“Not…really-”

“Okay great!” Felicity went on as if Thea never said anything at all, “You’re my plus one to this dumb ass game. You good with that?”

“Beer and hot guys on skates? Yeah, sure…why not!” Thea shrugged.

Felicity gathered her stuff and motioned Thea to follow her out of the foundry.

As she stomped angrily out of the basement, she could hear them in the background arguing with each other.

When she heard Oliver shout at Roy “YOU DID WHAT WITH FELICITY?!” she couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her lips with Thea following after her in a fit of giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewrittenprompts


	2. The Dog Days are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Smoking billionaires - felicity gets them a puppy to practice for when they have kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog in the story is based off of one of my very good friend's dog. And his name is Sherlock as well....Thank you lobster for having the cutest dog ever!

It was a long shot, but Felicity figured she had nothing to lose at this point. She needed to know if her boys could handle this, cause ready or not in nine months they won’t have a choice.

With a deep breath she focused herself on the task at hand.

“I’ll take the little black, fluffy one” She told the lovely woman who owned this quaint little pet shop.

 

>\--->

 

“What the hell is that?” Tommy asked as he stepped into their living room.

“I don’t know” Oliver replied contemplatively. “I believe it is some sort of new fluffy breed of rat.” That caused Tommy to snort, and Felicity to scowl at the both of them.

“Don’t listen to them Sherlock. They’re just mean and jealous of how cute you are” Felicity cooed to the little poodle mix in her hands.

He wasn’t a “big” dog but definitely not a small teacup dog her mother usually goes crazy for.

He was perfect.

 

>\--->

 

Three days have passed since Sherlock became a new member of their family, and Oliver was not pleased. Sure the thing was cute, but even under duress he would never admit that to his lovers.  

His main problem was Felicity tasked him with making sure it was taken out for walks and had enough food for the day.

“It’s your dog!” He tried to argue.

“Our dog!” She replied rather angrily.

Oliver never tried to argue again.

>\--->

 

Tommy didn’t know why the hell he was the one on potty training duty.

Oliver would point out that at least  _he_  only had one thing to worry about, unlike Oliver himself who had two.

“What’s your chore, by the way? Why don’t you have a  _thing_ to take care of, huh, Felicity?” Tommy stated indignantly.

“I provide the love….and….the cuddles.”

“Sure, you get the fun stuff.” he muttered under his breath.

>\--->

 

To say that Felicity was distraught was an understatement. This experiment of hers was failing miserably. The only thing that her boys did these days was complain about that damn dog.

“He shits everywhere, Felicity!”

“He ate another pair of expensive Italian loafers, Felicity!”

“For christ’s sake you take him out this time, Tommy!”

By the end of the third week of having little Sherlock, she just about had enough.

In a fit of pregnancy induced rage she yelled at them, screaming at the top her lungs: “FINE! I’ll get rid of it! I’ll take it back to the kennel tomorrow. Are you happy now?!” 

Before either of her lovers could respond she ran off to the bathroom and locked the door.

That was two hours ago.

Tommy agreed with Oliver that Felicity just needed some time to cool down. They both felt horribly for making Felicity so unhappy about her dog,  _their dog_.

They loved the dog. It brought lightness in the house that it so desperately needed. It made them all feel like a normal family. Even though nothing about what they were to each other was normal.

Maybe the complaining had gotten out of hand, but Felicity’s reaction had them very worried. To see her so angry. To be locked away for so long…. _that wasn't their Felicity._

 

>\--->

Oliver was the first to go check on her.

He lightly tapped on the door to the bathroom, as to not startle her. When he got no response he tried calling out her name.

_Nothing._

“I’ll break down this door if I have to.” He threatened.

“Calm down I have the key.” Tommy said from behind Oliver, rolling his eyes at his partner’s shallow threat.

The sight that lay before them broke their hearts. It seemed Felicity had gotten sick and was now hugging the toilet and snoring lightly. Tommy grabbed her up into his arms and she jostled a little bit until she realized what was happening to her.

“M’sorry.” She mumbled into Tommy chest. “I was scared.”

“Of losing the dog?” Oliver asked, bemused. He stroked her hair as Tommy laid her down on their bed.

“Of losing you. Losing both of you.” She whispered it like it was her deepest darkest secret.

“Never.” Tommy stated like it was the only truth he would ever speak in his life.

Oliver opted not to use words. Instead he crawled up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her, squeezing her tight. Tommy followed suit and laid on the opposite side of the bed, facing the two most important people in his life.

Felicity knew now was the time to tell them. No more experiments. No more games. She needed to trust these two amazing men.

After taking a calming breath she finally got the words out her mouth.

“I’m pregnant.”

It’s like as soon as the words started, there was no way to stop them. “That’s crazy right. I don’t even know which one of you is the father. It shouldn't matter right? It doesn't feel like it matters, but what if something happens and I need to know whose blood will save this kids life. Oh, I’m keeping it, by the way. That probably should have been said first, and not going straight to the most morbid thought…I mean my brain can be a crazy place, but there you have it. I’m pregnant.”

The phrase “ _you could hear a pin drop_ ” was made for this moment.

Tommy seemed to freeze, she wasn't sure if he was even breathing. Oppose to Oliver whose grip was boarding on painful, and all she wanted to do was lock herself in that bathroom and hurl what was left in her stomach.

“Someone say something, or let me up out of this bed!”

Tommy responded by reaching over Felicity and wiping a tear that was rolling down Oliver’s cheek. When she turned her head to see what Tommy was doing, the look on Oliver’s face took her breath away.

He looked so damn happy.

That’s when she finally looked back at Tommy and saw a look of complete wonderment in his eyes.

“You’re happy?” She squeaked out.

“Beyond. Whatever happens, we’ll figure this out, together.” Oliver stated with such certainty that there was no way she could question him.

“Together.” Tommy agreed.

Tommy pulled her into a heated kissed, while Oliver kissed every inch of skin that he could get to.

It wasn't until they heard Sherlock whining in the other room that they even parted for air.

“I’ll go” Oliver said with humor lacing her tone. Reluctantly Felicity got up to let Oliver go and take care of the dog’s needs.

They’ll be fine, she realized then.

“We’ll be more than fine.” She said with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewrittenprompts


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that “ignoring each other” game can turn into a “never hearing from me again” game real fast

Anger is a funny thing. When controlled, it can be a powerful tool, but when out of our control it can cause immeasurable damage that we can't take back. Words that we would never otherwise utter come out of our mouths before we even have time to think of the consequences.

 

_“What is this really about Oliver?” Felicity asked suddenly very exhausted._

_“You’re a distraction!” He yelled before his brain could even form what exactly it was he was saying._

_"A distraction?" Felicity asks incredulously, rage beginning to fill up every ounce of her being. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know the hours I spend saving your ass on a regular basis were so god damn distracting!”_

_"That’s not what I meant.”_

_“Please, Oliver, enlighten me!”_

_He could feel his anger begin to rise and he made his way closer to where Felicity was standing, right by her computers. To her credit she didn’t back down._

_“They know you're my weakness!" Oliver practically whispers._

_"I make you weak?" She replies angrily. “Is this what you really want to be saying to me right now?”_

_Oliver knows he should just shut up. Get on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. He knows what he should do, but then again…_

_"I will always choose your safety, over everything else. Always. My enemies know this. That makes me weak.”_

_Before he can even register what is happening, her hand moves in a blur and slaps him hard over the face._

With a gasp Oliver shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down his face. It had been the same dream for the last couple weeks. With it brought the same gnawing feeling of guilt that washed over him every time he brought himself back to that moment.

 

One year ago Felicity Meghan Smoak walked out of his life, and he didn’t lift a damn finger to stop her. The anger she felt towards him was justified. He would have hated himself too.

 

 The lies he told himself were always justified as well. _Her life was safer without him in it. Eventually she’d just get her heart broken. I was never cut out for a normal life._

 

That’s the thing about lies. Tell them enough, and you’ll start to believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been MIA. My muse comes and goes as she pleases. This was suppose to be a MUCH longer story, but most of it was utter trash :/ So I posted the part of the story that I felt was strongest. I might write more on this, if I can get my sh*t together
> 
> I'm still working on your prompts (i promise!)   
> send me more here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewrittenprompts


End file.
